HanFeng LinLin
HanFeng LinLin was one of the Great Generals of the Dark Ones. He was the Intelligence Officer ''of the newly formed Dark Ones' City, responsible for all reconnaissance in the city. He was once known as ''King of the Icy Plains. Appearance Personality LinLin was another one of the Great Generals with a romantic interest in SuiFeng QiWu. Abilities Soul Power Soul Gear: Silver Flame-'' a sword that LinLin wears on his back; when he uses Spiritize, he is able to create ice constructs by slashing with the sword. It is also a sword that has good speed and its ability to emit cold is greater than its sharpness. Its ice is capable of even freezing Smelting Aura. *'Frost Strike:' A slash of the sword that can freeze upon contact; can be used as a projectile. In Limit Break mode, this takes the form of multiple ice blades forged from thin air. *'Icy Haze: An ice doppelganger of LinLin that is able to absorb the impact of attacks aimed at him. It works in such a manner that it is formed only after he has been hit (the construct is formed akin to shedding skin and crawling out of it) ''Limit Break'':' Silver Flame disintegrates into millions of miniscule icy particles and Frost Aura starts to creep into LinLin's body. *'Icy Hell: '''a myriad of ice blades that descend on the target, similar to Frost Strike after LinLin activates Limit Break. It encases the target in a block of ice Plot Past After HaiKuo TianKong's death, LinLin watched as civil war befell the Dark Ones. He was the second tribal chief to join NiTian ErXing's attempt for the unification of the various tribes. Season 2 LinLin makes his introduction be helping Ah Gou after he strikes the Sea Devil patriarch. He then attacks with an army of Dark Ones on flying fishes to attack the other Sea Devils. He finds Ah Gou an exceptional person. He later helps with Bei-Er's rescue by keeping her afloat with his Silver Flame. Season 3 LinLin has recently slept for five years on a bed of burning coals to reduce the essence of cold within him. He comments that he will die from the frost for staying too long in the frozen realm of Hell; he resolves to take the new governor seat from current governor MuWu BiaoQing. While SiWang YenShen and ZongHeng TianXia are having their fight, LinLin arrives to save YenShen from TianXia's and BiaoQing's dual attack, by using his Ice Wall. However, LinLin did not save YenShen because he agreed with his stance; he saved him because it is his duty as a lawkeeper of the city to stop atrocities from happening. He then says that YenShen's stance has some merit, as the city itself has problems that won't go away if things are as they are. He then says that the council is filled with greedy people. Ah Gou shows up and elects to run for Governor via combat; LinLin is the first to challenge him. It is revealed that he is now blind, but this does not deter him from fighting well. He forces Ah Gou to fight seriously with his Silver Flame's freezing ability, revealing Ah Gou's new Soul Gear: Dark Cannon. He is then blown away by a Sun Round, causing his Silver Flame and ice body to break. However, he is perfectly fine, revealing to have achieved the state of Limit Break, like ErXing and QiongXiong Jie before him. He attacks with multiple Frost Strikes, before rushing him from behind and freezing his body with the same move. However, Ah Gou's Moon Rounds hit him in the back, and he loses the fight after Ah Gou smacks him upside the head with his Dark Cannon. LinLin has no objections to Ah Gou becoming the next Governor. Later, however, when he converses with SiWang YenShen, he indicates that he has no intent on letting Ah Gou continue ruling them. During the invasion of the Dark Ones' City, HanFeng LinLin is on the front lines outside the city walls, fending off the Horned Gods. However, he fights Tian Wu and eventually dies by his hands. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dark Ones Category:Thirteen Generals of the Dark Ones Category:Deceased